It is known to utilize various cleaning apparatuses to clean machine or any mechanical parts and components such as metal or plastic automotive, domestic or commercial items. During machine use, these parts accumulate dust, dirt and grease and require periodic cleaning. Most of these cleaning apparatuses are stationary and the parts to be cleaned need to be brought to the cleaning apparatus. Further, most of these cleaning devices are expensive to purchase, expensive to maintain and are of a complicated construction. Also, parts of these cleaning apparatuses need frequent replacement such as filters, cartridges and the like. Since most prior art cleaners or cleaning apparatuses hold from about 5-30 gallons of cleaning fluid at one time, the fluid could become contaminated with the first use. Upon continued use, the filters do little to prevent contamination, since the filters become clogged with grease and provide little protection against cleaning fluid contamination. Since these complex and stationary cleaning devices are expensive, some users have been leasing and others buying them at a substantially high cost.
Some of the known prior art cleaning devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,029,115; 4,052,227; 4,464,256 and 4,637,413. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,029,115 (Wheeler) a stationary, relatively complex parts washer is disclosed. Wheeler uses a rather complicated air pressure-solvent feed system that requires the use of an air compressor, an air regulator, and air lines and fittings. The maintenance costs for Wheeler's type device could be high since it comprises a comparatively expensive filter, expensive drain system, and is constructed of metal. Since metal devices of this type are very heavy and difficult to move, it is logical that they be made stationary and designed for use in one location. Because of the nature of Wheeler's device, it requires one foot and one hand to operate it, thus becoming somewhat limiting. Also, with devices of this type, the large solvent tank is difficult to clean after use. The filter of Wheeler must be replaced fairly frequently, and the correct specific air compressors, air regulators, and air lines and fittings are required.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,052,227 (Delo) a parts washer is disclosed constructed of metal and relatively heavy and difficult to move. Since the structure is heavy and since it has a relatively large solvent capacity, Delo's device is a stationary one. It utilizes a large electric pump (110 v) which is submerged in the solvent holding tank. It also uses an expensive filter system that could require frequent replacement and upkeep. In addition, the drain system is relatively complicated and overall the entire structure is complicated. As with Wheeler's device, the solvent tank cleaning is comparatively difficult, and contamination of large volumes of solvent occurs with few uses.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,464,256 (Plourde) a cleaning device is disclosed that is complex and requires relatively high maintenance costs. Again, the solvent tank is difficult to clean, since the device would require removal of several components in the cleaning operation. Like the other above described prior art patents, Plourde's device is stationary, heavy and involves relatively high maintenance costs. All of the systems that use a filter system require frequent replacement to minimize contamination of the cleaning solution or solvent. Because the solvent capacity is so large, contamination of solvent becomes expensive in devices of this type. Also the use of large pumps require access to 110 V outlets which by its very nature limits the portability of such devices.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,637,413 (Llewellyn) a degreasing apparatus is defined which is on wheels to permit movement from one place to another. Llewellyn's device requires an air or electric motor to drive its pumping system. While Llewellyn's device is movable, it is comparatively heavy being constructed of metal. Since Llewellyn's device is very low, it becomes somewhat awkward to use, requiring the user to kneel or sit on the floor. The device is too heavy to conveniently lift onto a higher surface for easier access. In addition, the tank of this apparatus is not easy to clean because removal of other components are required. Since the structure is constructed so low to the ground, any maintenance including cleaning becomes awkward and somewhat difficult.